1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hydraulically damping rubber or elastic bearing, composed of an inner tube, an outer tube placed concentrically or eccentrically apart from the inner tube, a rubber or elastic part inserted in between the inner tube and outer tube and at least one chamber, filled with damping agents, placed in the rubber or elastic part.
2. Background Information
Rubber bearings are generally known (e.g., German Patent No. 27 55 117) which consist of an outer bearing bush and an inner part that is held in the inside by an elastomer body, whereby the elastomer body shows, above and below the inner part, clearances as spring space. The possibility of utilizing damping agents for hydraulic damping is not planned with this embodiment. The metallic inner part is equipped with a recess that extends in the longitudinal direction at one of the outsides bordering the clearances, in which recess an elastic end stop body is inserted.
Furthermore, hydraulically damping rubber bearings are generally known (e.g., German Patent No. 38 18 287 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,811) where end stop bodies are provided for outside the chamber filled with damping agents. These end stop bodies require corresponding space which is not available in every fitting situation so that in such cases different constructional solutions have to be used.